


My Boy Harry

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron can't find his Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beautiful poem "My Boy Jack" by Rudyard Kipling and the movie of the same name with David Haig and Dan Radcliffe.

“Do you know where Harry went to?”

“No, I’m afraid not?”

“Have you seen Harry?”

“No.”

“Where’s Harry?!”

“We don’t know!”

My God, where is he?

Bodies everywhere.

Is he one of them?

One of the innocent?

I search every corner, but no Harry.

Only despair and death.

Then suddenly I know.

He continued the quest alone.

You-Know-Who really underestimated him.

He doesn’t chicken out that easily.

Suddenly I hear shouting.

I run to the entrance, but I already know the truth.

Screams are leaving my mouth.

But he can’t hear them.

My Harry is beyond my reach.

I’ve failed…

**Author's Note:**

> "My Boy Jack" - Rudyard Kipling
> 
>  
> 
> “Have you news of my boy Jack?”  
> Not this tide.  
> “When d’you think that he’ll come back?”  
> Not with this wind blowing, and this tide.  
> “Has any one else had word of him?”  
> Not this tide.  
> For what is sunk will hardly swim,  
> Not with this wind blowing, and this tide.  
> “Oh, dear, what comfort can I find?”  
> None this tide,  
> Nor any tide,  
> Except he did not shame his kind--  
> Not “Have you news of my boy Jack?”  
> Not this tide.  
> “When d’you think that he’ll come back?”  
> Not with this wind blowing, and this tide.  
> “Has any one else had word of him?”  
> Not this tide.  
> For what is sunk will hardly swim,  
> Not with this wind blowing, and this tide.  
> “Oh, dear, what comfort can I find?”  
> None this tide,  
> Nor any tide,  
> Except he did not shame his kind--  
> Not even with that wind blowing, and that tide.  
> Then hold your head up all the more,  
> This tide,  
> And every tide;  
> Because he was the son you bore,  
> And gave to that wind blowing and that tide!  
> even with that wind blowing, and that tide.  
> Then hold your head up all the more,  
> This tide,  
> And every tide;  
> Because he was the son you bore,  
> And gave to that wind blowing and that tide!


End file.
